


You're Okay

by KingLeonidasuntilithinkofsomethingbetter



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cute, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeonidasuntilithinkofsomethingbetter/pseuds/KingLeonidasuntilithinkofsomethingbetter
Summary: Pt. 2 not really tho bc it's a different prompt.Robbe gets nightmares about his mother often, one comes up during the beach episode. Jens wakes up and stays with him, because that's what heroes (and friends) do.
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Jens Stoffels
Kudos: 25





	You're Okay

"Who are you!?"

Robbe staggered back, tears threatening to spill down his face. This was not happening. "W- what do you mean?"

"Who the hell are you, and what are you talking to me?"

"Mom, it's me, Robbe." 

His mother's fury didnt cease. "Back off! I dont know a Robbe! I'll call the police on you!"

Now the tears were fully spilling out from his eyes. "Please- I'm your son."

"I dont have a son!" 

Robbe woke with a gasp. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window, like he usually did when he had bad dreams. Like he did almost every night. The darkness from the window suggested the night was still young, however Robbe decided he didn't want to sleep anymore. 

He rolled out of his bed and put on a pair of sweats before quietly heading out of the bedroom so as not to wake his sleeping friends. 

Outside, Robbe walked around to breath some fresh air and clear his mind. It didnt work. He kept having visions of his nightmare and each one pierced his heart. Robbe finally sat down against the wall of the house and tried to relax. 

"Dude, what the actual fuck?" A male voice rasped from behind him. 

****

Jens heard a rustle followed by a door lock and that was enough to wake him up. He was never a heavy sleeper, so any small thing would often wake him up, and good luck to those who were the cause of his awakening at anytime before 11. Especially when he was on fucking vacation. 

Jens looked up from his pillow to see that Robbe's bed was empty, and he began to worry. Usually he'd assume his friend just needed a smoke or something but Robbe has been acting strange lately; Showing some signs of depression, if he didn't know better. That thought got Jens rolling out of his bed and heading out to find his friend. 

He soon found Robbe slumped against the wall beside the house door.

"Dude, are you fucking kidding me?" He rapsed, and Robbe turned to look at him. 

That's when Jens saw Robbe's red, tear-stained eyes, and his quivering bottom lip. Robbe sniffled and Jens stopped in his tracks. 

"Oh, honey." He was fully awake now. He sat himself down beside his friend and hugged him close. Robbe leamed into the hug and held Jens back, tightly, as he cried into his shoulder. 

"Who needs to die?" Jens asked in a voice he hoped came accross as calming. Robbe chuckled softly at the question and Jens felt proud at making his friend laugh. 

"No one. Just a bad dream." Robbe's soft voice reassured him.

"Shit. Again?" Jens remembered Robbe used to suffer from nightmares often during their sleepovers as kids. He'd thought his friend had learned to overcome them. He'd hoped. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He treated carefully. 

Robbe was silent for about a minute before replying. 

"It was about my mom. She-". He sniffled. "She didn't remember me. Said she never knew me. It was so scary, Jens." 

The confession stirred something akin to fury within Jens, and he hugged his friend tight. 

"That's bullshit. She loves you. It was just a dream, baby. I promise you're okay." 

Robbe lifted his head to look up at his friend. Jens took the opportunity to wipe his tears away and smiled. Robbe smiled back at him. 

"I'm okay." He said.


End file.
